The Beginning
by pixi1997
Summary: This is just a short piece about Jasper seeing his mate for the first time. This also my first Fanfic read and review thank you:) some swearing so if dont like don't read:)
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all of you out there this is my first Fanfic ever so be nice please this was just meant to be a short piece but if you want I could write more:) read and review please:) I dont own twilight I own Bonnie, Mat, Jim, Jhon and Lillian.

Hi my name is Bonnie Lee I've just moved from England to America, I'm 17 years old 5,2 with dark brown dip dyed hair just past my shoulders and this is how I met my mate. It was my first day at my new school, new home and my new life all of which I didn't want or need. My life back in England was grate I had friends and family over there I also had good grades, the only good thing about the whole situation was that I was finally able to learn how to drive, at lest I wont have to walk to school for the rest of my high school days. At that thought my stomach clench with uneasiness as I reminded myself of the daunting task that I had to endure the rest of the day.

A new school with no friends, I was going to be the mew girl this was something I was not used to as I had only ever moved schools to go from primary to high school, and even then I had friends with me people I knew. I looked up at the clock in the kitchen it read 8:30 grate half an hour before I went to my now personal hell, forks high school, I think I'm going to be sick. I've always been shy and quiet and sort of invisible I could not be seen with the naked eye. I couldn't decide weather this was a good or bad thing.

My mum drove me and my two younger brothers Mat and Jim to school. As I got into the black Jaguar fx I instantly wanted to bolt back to the comfort and safety of my bed, but I held my ground as I slid into the cool leather seat I wouldn't be a cowered I could do this. Hope blossomed within me maby I could do this I thought to myself it might not be that bad, in a town as small and inconspicuous as this there cant be that many people at the school. As the dismal and dreary day whizzed past my window it was overly green here like an alien planet.

We pulled up out side forks high school compared to my old school this was tiny like every in the town except the trees and the forest. The school didn't look like a school it looked like someone had built three large houses next to each other, if the sign that declared it to be forks high school wasn't there I would of gone straight past it. I got out the car as my mum wished us all good luck, knew her luck was wasted on me this day was going to be excruciating. We walked up to the front office where a plump elderly lady sat with a bad red perm. "Can I help you?" she said in a bored tone not relay looking at us, "Yes we came to get our timetables we are new here," I explained my voice sounding better than expected. "ah yes the Lees?" "yes" I said. She smiled slightly and handed us our time tables, a map and a slip of paper we where to have our teacher sign and bring back at the end of the day. I then walked out of the office and into the school it wasn't as crowed as my old one I thought positively trying to keep my hope up. My hope soon ran away as I stumbled over my own feet and in to someone their arms went around my waste and I looked up into the most intense and pained filled golden eyes I have every seen little did I know this was the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Im back:) heres chapter two enjoy

I dont own twilight or any of the twilight characters:)

Those eyes I could not pull myself away from them it was like looking into his soul and he looking back into mine. As quick as I was in his arms I was out, I felt lonely again. I looked up into the face of my rescuer, I wasn't disappointed he was tall about 5,9 with honey blond hair that went just past his perfect ears, his face we defined with pale skin that stretched over the done like a glove. His well defined jaw clench and unclench this is what bought me out of my trance. He was staring crap did I have something on my face? I lowered my head so I was looking at his feet feeling my face heat up in embarrassment was he still staring? I lifted my head up and looked at him, he was still staring with confusion written across his face, then it changed into realisation like something just hit him. He looked like he was about to say something when the bell went, I mumbled an apology and carried on walking to class, it would not look good if I was late for my first class. As I walked down the corridor I could still feels his eyes on me. I knew it was him because I could feel the heat from his gaze on my back but not in a bad way. I didn't turn to look at him, if I did I would surly just melt into a puled of goop.

As I walked into my first class I handed the teacher the slip of paper, not bothering to listen to his name as I would learn it later. I was still hanging on to the thought of my parents changing there minds and taking us back to England. My hart clench as I though of my old life, friends and family. I shook my head as I felt tears well up, I was not going to cry in front of all these people, I would save it for home when I was on my own. The teacher handed me the slip and told me to go and sit at the back next to a girl with long brown curly hair. "you new here to?" she asked. "Yes" I said meekly. "I'm Bella," said said quietly I could tell she was shy and was just trying to nice, I could also see she glad she wasn't the only new person here. "Bonnie," I smiled. We made small talk through out from time asking questions on why we moved and were we moved from. Surprisingly we had alto in common, the fact we both didn't want to move, we liked the same music, we where both shy and she lived down the street from me.

The bell went and we both had trig, I dint like the teacher and I could tell Bella was thinking the same. First he made us stand up and tell the class about where we moved from, which made us both go tomato red. Then he made us sit either side of a girl named Jessica, did he not no that newbies had to stick together? Thankfully Jessica was nice a little chatty but when your shy and someone is supplying most of the conversation, you aren't going to argue. The lesson was boring and dull so my mind wander it want back to early this morning when I bumped into Mr Dangerous well I didn't know his name so that is what I was going to name him for now. After an hour of sitting through hell the bell rang. I got up and stuffed all my things in my bag, Jessica was still talking and asking questions about us. "oh Bonnie you have the cutest accent ever!" Jessica shrilled. I grimaced but smiled and thanked her. If this is the one thing you remember short people don't like being called cute and I was included in that club. My friend back in England had also warned me about the ascent thing and toll me that most Americans love the British accent. I was going to get that a lot. I looked away from Jessica towards Bella and asked what she had next "ap Biology," she said looking hopeful we had the same. "iv got gym," I sighed, all hope vanished. The first friend I make and we haven't got the same classes. Grate. "Well iv got gym too," Jessica smiled. "come on we will take Bella to Biology first, I'm sure coach wont mined us being late," she said with a smile and dragged us to Biology. After we said bye to Bella we made our way to the gym which was in building 2. Compared to my old school the gym was small and a lot warmer than my old one. I sighed and looked down at my Chelsea boot covered feet as I sat on the bleachers. The coach gad mined us being late. "Girls where have you been its almost two minutes into the lesson where have you been!" she shouted like an officer. "We where taking the new girl to biology," Jessica swooped in. Coach looked down at us,"alright but don't let it happen again," she warned with a stern gaze. "As you are new and haven't got gym clothes you can sit there and watch the games," she said pointing at the bleachers. "I shuffled over feeling alone again, I hated sports the only type of sport I liked was horse ridding but there was none of that in this town. I couldn't wait to get home. I felt the bench I was on creek and weighed down, I look to my right and nearly fell of. It was mister dangerous.


End file.
